Changing of the Guards
by HandCraftedDream
Summary: Freddys Pizza has made a complete comeback from 80's and 90's, and is now a popular throwback pizza parlor. Mike had made an great impact on Freddys, but finally had his chance to move on and start making a living for himself at a job he went to school for. Now, the security position is open once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first ever fanfic story! Criticism is welcomed; I do want to become a better writter, I really enjoyed coming up with this story and have plenty of ideas for more. I am proof reading this myself, so I do apologize for any small grammar errors. Other than that, welcome to part 1 of I don't know how many haha.**

**In this iteration, Mike is in his early forty's, the only attack at Freddys that killed anyone was the 'Bite of 87', and a few more things add in here and there. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

Changing of the Guards

'What a disaster! I should have been in that pizzeria half an hour ago!' I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock getting out of my car and stepping into the rain. 11:54pm. . .

It was my first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike Schmidt, the previous watchman, finally got his chance to move on and land a job out of state that previously he said he could have only dreamt about before working at the aging pizza parlor. Mike had really made a name for himself turning Freddy's around within the few years he'd been there, helping bring back the life it once had in the early 80's. The horror stories and rumors had been silenced, the whole building was refurbished and cleaned, but stuck with its, at this point "retro" styling. Of course the now lovable mascots had finally been maintained; heck, even Foxy was getting fixed.

It was a hard for Mike to say goodbye to the place. On his last weekend in town, Scott Cawthon, the man that bought the restaurant just two weeks after Mike was hired, threw a going away party for Mike and asked any friends and family of Mikes to come and attend. My dad had been friends with Mike since middle school, so when he heard of the party for Mike he immediately made plans for it, dragging me along with him. I hadn't been in Freddy's in years, but I remember going there as a kid and having as much fun a 7 year old could have. Singing all the songs, eating pizza with my friends from school and watching the funny performances the three characters put on for everyone, but I never got to see foxy, and that was the biggest thing that bothered me about going there, I always left disappointed not getting to see Foxy. When my dad and I walked in, being greeted by Mike with hugs from my dad and shaking hands with me on our first introduction, I was once again disappointed to see that Foxy's Pirate Cove was still closed. When I asked Mike if Foxy was ever going to be fixed, he just smiled and said "There's nothing wrong with him, he just needs to come up with some new material!" winking at me while everyone started laughing. Not at all satisfied with the answer I was given, I still laughed out of respect for Mike, but still looked back at Pirates Cove wondering when I would see Foxy for the first time. While gazing in that direction, I could have sworn I saw the curtain sway, but put it off as a draft and went back to the party.

Two months later, approaching the winter season, I'm walking in the front door as the new watchman. Well I say walking, but I was really all but sprinting through the door as not to be late, almost slipping and falling from being completely drenched from the building storm. When Mike left, Scott was very adamant about hiring me for whatever reason, probably from my dad talking to Mike and Mike to Scott. While already having a well paying job as a mechanic, the winter months left me with very few paychecks, so a second source of income was welcomed. During the interview process, Scott walked me around the building and showed me around briefly. Unable to keep myself from asking, I brought up some of the old rumors that had been long forgotten by most. We stopped in the office and sat down, where Scott sighed and said "Alex, this place has been though many changes with Mike around. I have to admit, it had a certain un-nerving presence about it when I bought the place, but that only lasted for the first week. After that, Mike started showing up early and leaving late. The door batteries would even still have a full charge like he never even used them. Mike told me he took care of some "bugs", and that this place was completely harmless. He also said that you would make a perfect replacement" while smiling at me. Chuckling, I replied "Guess I don't really have a choice, I'll try to strut my stuff tonight." We both smiled, I thanked him again for the job, shook hands and we went our separate ways.

I whipped myself around, locking the door behind me and made my way to the office where I would spend the morning, glancing at pirates cove as I went by. "I really hope there's a heater hidden in this office, I hate wet socks" I muttered, making my way back. Arriving at the security desk, I punched in for the night. I pulled the card back and see it reads 11:58. 'Earlier would have been nice, but at least I'm not late on my first day' I thought as I sat down. As I was getting comfortable, I noticed a white box in the middle of the desk with my name on it. I pulled it into my lap to open it, but before I even pulled on the lid, I jumped from a loud audible "CLUNK", followed by some rattles and finally a "CRASH!" of breaking glass. I was frozen by the sound. I sat there for a moment before grabbing a flash light and the taser that was left on the desk collecting dust. I checked the cameras to see if I could locate where the racket came from. Unable to see anything useful, I stepped out of the office into the west hall, flashlight in one hand and taser in the other.

You couldn't tell because I was still soaked, but I was sweating bullets compared to how I was not twenty minutes ago. Scooting down the west hall, I got ready to bring up my flashlight. I put myself on the corner before the dining area, took a few breaths and listened for anything. . . It was completely silent, short for the sound of the fan back in the office and rain outside from the broken glass door. I took a sharp breath then jumped around the corner with my flashlight, turning it on as I came around. My beam landed on a masked man in front of the east hall, and looked like he was sneaking over to the west hall where I just came from. "SIR! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY! LEAVE OR ILL CALL THE POLICE!". 'Wow I'm dumb. I am so stupid! Why didn't I just call the cops instead of all this stupid sneaking around shit!? I could be sitting in my safe little office with the doors closed waiting for the police to get here, but now I'm out here with him and he knows I haven't called the authorities. . .' I scolded myself as the intruder jumped from me startling him, but after hearing me he composes himself and pulled out a knife. He lunges at me at me with the sharp weapon, I duck right and bought the taser to his lower stomach, smashing on the button and. . . . Nothing. . . In that split second I hit the button again. . .Nothing. The batteries were dead. I tried to pull back, but the man brought up both his arms, grabbed me and threw me towards the middle of the dining area. I hit the ground hard, but got back up just in time for the man to hit me with a hard right, almost knocking me down again. As I'm recoiling from the hit, I grab a chair and brought it with me as I turned back towards the man, swing it as hard as I could at him. It hit right on the side of the head, knocking him down.

I should have left him there and made a beeline for the office, but now I was mad and I let my anger get the better of me as I got down and started beating the robber. As I landed punch after punch he flailed the hand he had the knife in. He began to nick and cut me a bit before landing a good blow to my stomach. This made me fall back a bit, giving the man his chance to get up and run for the door. I jumped up and started to run after him, but something was wrong, I didn't feel right. The man jumped through the broken door and disappeared into the rainy night. I stopped and looked down at my slightly cut arms, which seemed fine, nothing deep, but then my lower shirt started feeling wet, I looked down and saw my shirt bloodied. That last hit to my gut was with the knife, and with this realization and the adrenalin wearing off, the pain arrived. It completely crippled me. It hurt so bad, the wound on my stomach throbbed and my arms stung. I went to turn to go back to the office, but my legs went to jello and I started to lose my feet out from under me. As I was falling and saw the tile get closer and closer, I heard footsteps running towards me. Just as I was to hit the floor, I just stopped. Looking down I saw blood was dripping off my shirt to the ground, and as I looked up, my vision beginning to go blurry, I saw a pair of metal feet in front of me. Looking passed them I could see Pirates Cove was wide open, but no Foxy. "huh, that's weird" I said weakly before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sitting in the security office chair feeling all sorts of sore. Opening my eyes I realize I was wrapped up in a weird blanket. Pulling my hands out away from the cloth I notice the cuts on my arms had been cleaned and some band-aids here and there. Getting a better look I could see they were Freddy Fazbear band-aids. I could see a few with Freddy and Bonnie playing on stage, some more with Chica holding a steaming pizza, but no Foxy band aids.

'Of course' I chuckled to myself, followed by a sharp ache from my side, reminding me of the break-in. I sat up a bit more, slowly as not to hurt myself while getting slightly dizzy in the process, and pull back my stained shirt to see my wound had been bandaged up as well. Thinking help had already arrived, I started snapping out of my haze and looking around, but then noticing the clock. 4:07.

'I've been out for over 3 hours!? I need to check the cameras!', completely putting the 'help has arrived' thought I just had out of my mind. I scoot over to the desk and grab the little touch screen device, but just before I power it up, I started hearing some faint voices way down the hall.

"-ould have done something!"

"Me!? You ju- . . . –ere and let him get beat! –ould I of d-"

They sounded strange, but oddly familiar. As the arguing continued I brought the screen back up and started making my rounds. Things were fine until I reached the main stage. 'All the characters are gone! Where the hell did they go!? Did that thief come back and get them?!'

I flicked over to Pirates Cove only to find more nothingness, even the curtain was taken down. Still panicking, I switch to the last camera and froze, my heart skipping a beat. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all standing in the middle of the dining area, but they weren't just still, they were communicating. If I listened and watched I could match up which one was talking at a time. I was completely speechless. It probably would have been a cool sight if it hadn't been for Bonnie noticing the little red light of the camera being on.

All the robots looked up at the camera and gave it a stare, chilling my blood, before they all turned and started walking towards my office. That sent me over. I kicked the table, pushing the chair and I over to the right door and hit the button, slamming the door shut. I swivel around to push off the door I just closed only to hear running coming from the other hallway. I pushed off the door, but my feet slipped and didn't get me all the way across the office. The running was getting louder now and I knew I didn't have much time, so I tried getting up from the chair. Standing on my right leg, I went to take the one step closer I needed to shut the door, but as soon as I put my weight down on my left foot, my wound sent a piercing pain up my spine and I collapsed.

I fell on my right side, facing away from the door I failed to close. I brought my hands to my side as the pain started to fade again, but now I was scared senseless. Shaking, I closed my eyes and willed myself to be anywhere that wasn't here. The running had stopped and I was left with the agonizing sound of silence, short for that stupid fan. As I waited for whatever it was that just sprinted down the hallway to come in and end me, a slightly staticky voice piped up, making me flinch.

"You alright matey?"

I opened my eyes, still scared to death, but now also confused by this concerned voice. I turned my head to see what just spoke to me, but was met with the Foxy animatronic looming over where I fell. I brought my arms over my head, turning away from the door and froze.

"Is the young man alright?" came another voice with a slight southern drawl.

"It seems so. Looks' the lad just fell tryin t' slam the door. . . You want a hand up boy?"

I turned again, looking up only to be met with a furry hand. I brought my hand up slowly, seeing it was Foxy again as I was helped back on my right leg. I hobbled back to my chair with the strange blanket, only now noticing it was the curtain that was usually around Pirates Cove. I looked back up at the two animatronics that were now in the office with me. The main animatronic, Freddy, was standing there looking at me. He was far less scary than he was looking at him through the cameras. The other robot was obviously Foxy. He was probably the most frightening, what with his sharp teeth and brutal looking hook.

Before either of them could say anything, there was a knocking on the other door that almost made me jump out of my chair. Freddy walked around me and opened the door, spiking me with fear seeing Chica and Bonnie standing outside the door.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay hun?" came a feminine voice from Chica as she came in, followed by Bonnie.

"Are you kidding me!? He probably feels like a million bucks for smacking the tar out'a that other guy! Give me five!" as Bonnie brought a hand up to my face, making me recoil.

"Knock it off Bonnie, son's been through a lot already on his first night" shot Freddy.

"I was just tryin' to lighten up the mood a bit, sheesh." as Bonnie pulled his arm back.

As they were talking, I just sat there in awe of the sight before me, unsure how I should be feeling. Foxy was still looking back at me while the other three bickered a bit. From what I heard, Foxy was a wreck before Mike started. Torn up, broken and probably 200% more terrifying, but looking at him now, seeing that still concerned look on his face left me feeling better than seeing him in the dining area. As the other three quieted down, they all turned towards me, making me a bit uneasy.

"Whelp, I guess I'll be the first to welcome ya' to Freddys Fazbear Pizza." Boomed Freddy as he began to smile, I think. I just sat there looking at them, not knowing what to say. Chica whispered something to Freddy and then back at me.

"Your name's Alex right?" Chica asked softly.

I simply nodded my head.

"Arr, Mikey told us all about you!" chimed Foxy.

"H-he did? B-but I barely knew him" looking down as I said it.

"Oh he said you were a little quiet, but at the going away party he saw you still seemed to care for this old place after all those years, including us, which is just the sweetest thing!" Chica said putting her feathery hands together.

"We all remember ya' boy. You were a bit of a scallywag back then hehe, you really enjoyed yourself, and how often you asked about old Foxy, well, it meant quite a bit to this old Pirate. We all wanted you here lad." Showing a toothy grin while he spoke.

Looking at all of them, I was still completely speechless. These were robots. Computers from the 80's. They should barely be able to move their arms around, yet here they were, having an almost completely one sided conversation with me. I inhaled to reply but was hit with a small dose of more pain from my side, making me flinch again.

Freddy saw this, walked over and knelt down to take a look. "He didn't get you as bad as you think son, but it's still gonna hurt for a while; if you just take this week nice and easy, replace the bandage every day or so you'll be healed up in not time. We already cleaned up the mess that man made and found a spare door in the supply room."

I looked at Freddy and then up at the clock. 5:51

"What will I tell Scott? I can't come to work all crippled up like this." I said, slightly desperate.

"Don't worry man, Scotts a cool dude, he should give you a break. We can take care of ourselves for a week." Bonnie said from the back giving a large grin.

I smiled back as my watch gave its 5 minute warning. Freddy helped me up, Foxy grabbed his curtain and we all walked down the hall. Near the end of the hall, Foxy turned to me and asked "Will we be seein' ya' again lad?"

I looked at him, seeing he was completely serious, and then noticed they were all looking at me the same way for an answer. I had to think for a few seconds. I sighed and nodded, trying to bring a smile to my face, which must of worked because they all lightened up, but I was honestly unsure myself. I decided i would sleep on it and think about what I was going to do. They walked me to the door and I went to leave, but stopped. I turned and stood there, watching as they all went to their designated positions and Foxy put up his curtain. I couldn't believe how fast I was able to comprehend what I was witnessing. It was impossible, no doubt about that, but there they were, moving and talking like they were as human as anyone I ever met. We all waved as I walked out, locking the door behind me.

I limped my way through the wet parking lot to my car under the lit light pole, looking up and seeing the clouds were letting dark blue sky though. I slid into my car and immediately called Scott. He was incredibly concerned at first, but hearing I was alright calmed him down a bit. I told him I met the crew in probably the scariest fashion I could have imagined and that made him chuckle while also telling him that they bandaged me up. Before I asked if I could take the week to recover, he said it for me, saying Mike would take weeks off every blue moon or so with no problem. We eventually ended the conversation, me telling Scott I would be back Monday.

As I left the parking lot and started heading to the nearest hospital to get my cut looked over, I couldn't believe what I just went through, but the more I thought about it, the more I started looking forward to my next day back at work, cracking a smile as I drove off.

**I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter to the series. I took some advice from a few of you and worked it into the way I laid this chapter out, so tell me what you think! If this turn out to be popular I'll keep with it, this was really just a test but I'd be happy to continue with it. Cheers everyone :)**


End file.
